Slave Leia learns her place!
by dogsfang
Summary: As a slave Leia has to learn her place in the harem of alien women, that inhabit Jabba's palace! Will Leia survive the sexual attentions of all the bi-sexual alien women of Jabba's harem?
1. Chapter 1 Into the palace

Chapter 1 - Every thing has its beginnings.

I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters. They belong to george lucus and Disney! I make no money of this.

Tatooine's twin, binary suns started their slow, graceful descent towards the Dune Sea.

"Great Jabba I promise you that this new band will not disappoint you." The human Naroon Cuthus showed the hologram of the Max rebo band to his soon to be ex-employer Jabba the hutt.

Jabba's orange red eyes flickered to the images of the red haired violet skinned half Theenlin/human Rystall Sant and to the ivory skinned twi'lek Lyn Me. A few moments later the wide and unusual assortment of aliens that made up the Max Rebo band were ushered into the main audience chamber.

Max Rebo began to play on his keyboard, while droopy mccool came in with his hornpipe, then Sny snoods began to sing "Jedi Rocks."

Max Rebo continued to play hoping that their music was good enough for the hutt. Max Rebo let his eyes go for a half second to the mighty hutt upon his dais, only to see the massive hutt's tail tap out a in steady rhythm with their music.

Naroon Cuthus translated for Jabba after their performance was over.

"Great Jabba agrees to hire you and you will be paid in all the food you can have from the kitchen area."

Before Sny noods could stop him Max Rebo foolishly agreed to a lifetime contract at the mention of food. Naroon Cuthus recognized his masters lusts walked over to two of the guards and whispered something to the two of them.

The two pig guards quickly grabbed Rystall Sant and Lyn Me, dragging the two of them away to parts of the palace a single blaster shot rang out and just as quickly Naroon Cuthus lay dead on the floor a single blaster shot to the human's skull after arranging for this new band to play.

A month later Jabba's main audience chamber was filled with the smells of illegal spice and drugs along with the vast assortment of scum and villainy, even as the Max Rebo Band rocked the throne room with its wild alien music.

A beautiful green skinned Twi'lek dressed in a scantily clad net costume danced in slow sensual movements around the dance floor, which was directly in front of the massive dais that was the throne of the vile crime lord Jabba.

Oola danced before her master every acrobatic maneuver a testament to how nimble and agile the dancer was. Even with the unsightly metal slave collar adoring her elegant neck which was connected to an ugly iron chain which led to the bloated huts pudgy fingers.

Jabba grasped the other end of her chain in his slimy fingers as he, watched her body through the near transparent net costume he had graciously allowed her to wear. His orange red eyes expanded as his lust for the green skinned beauty grew as the song grew to a close. With each twirl, bend and twist of her elegant body Oola's net clothing would move and shift across her luscious body giving away all too brief glimpses of her well rounded breasts and bare ass.

Unable to contain his lustful urges anymore, Jabba tugged lightly on her chain to get his slave's attention. Oola felt the slight "tug" on her chain which she knew all too well what it signified. Oola lightly shrugged her olive green skinned shoulders and let her loose fit netting fall softly to the floor in one solid fluid like movement. From there she obeyed her masters command to join him on his dais.

"Come to me my slave," He ordered leering down at her. Oola balanced herself upon the very tips of her toes and twirled the chain that was attached to her collar to and fro as if it was a part of her dance routine as she made her way back to Jabba's dais. The trap door of the rancor pit that served as the dance floor on which she performed was ever in the back of Oola's mind every time that she performed for the hutt.

The sound of blaster fire rang out into the main audience from outside in the hall followed by a loud crash as a bounty hunter tumbled down the steps dead from the single shot. A single Ubese warrior descended the stairs holding the chain of a single Wookie in tow.

Jabba's eyes widened in recognition at the sudden but most certainly not unwelcome arrival into his palace. The crime lord pulled a naked Oola against his chest as a feeling of smug pride that comes with getting even with one's enemies.

"Ah at last we have the mighty Chewbacca," He laughed, pleased to finally have the troublesome partner of the smuggler Han Solo in his grasp. Chewbacca growled at the slimy hutt, but was swiftly silenced by a hard jerk followed by a sharp shock that came from the electic collar meant to keep him in line.

"I have come to collect the bounty on this Wookie." Boushh spoke, his mechanical voice broadcast through the mask he wore. Jabba's voice boomed for Fortuna, knowing that his major-domo was never far from his throne. The white skinned twi'lek emerged from the shadows and quickly made his way on top of Jabba's dais to stand at his master's side.

"Master?" he asked bowing deeply in respect.

"Have twenty thousand credits transferred into Boushh's account." Jabba commanded even as he motioning to two gamorrean guards that to take Chewbacca into custody. But Boushh quickly stepped in between them as if somehow reluctant to relinquish his catch and prize captive to Jabba.

Jabba moved his hand off Oola and hovered over the button to the Rancor. "Oh dear…..One-hundred thousand, no less." C3PO translated the bounty hunter's demands in a worried was swung his arm out and knocked C3PO onto the hard floor, outraged at the audacity of this lowly bounty hunter.

"Twenty five... plus his life!" Jabba yelled, specks of sickly green spittle sprayed from his mouth as he growled out a response about the golden droid made his way to his feet again.

"The illustrious, mighty Jabba asks why must he must pay One-hundred thousand?" C3PO asked terrified. Meanwhile, Boushh slowly moved his hand to pull out and activate a small chrome orb from one of the pouches of his belt. Boushh talked, calmly exposing the thermal detonator beneath his leather.

"Because he is holding a THERMAL DETONATOR!" C3PO screamed in his metallic voice alarmed.

Jabba let out a deep belly laugh, and felt Oola shiver as she trembled in fear against him. The crime lord, knew this was just a bargaining tactic, granted a very good one, depending on where and how one played the game that was smuggling. Jabba's let out another massive belly laugh considering he knew that most bounty hunters were unlikely to kill everyone in the room over a few thousand credits.

C3PO looked at Jabba then to the bounty hunter as he translated again.

"Boushh says that he can get at least twice that much from the Empire great Jabba, and that you should be grateful for his offer."

"Ho ho ho, this bounty hunter is my kind of scum!" Jabba laughed, impressed by the hunters ingenuity.

"Fifty five thousand then." Jabba smirked.

Boushh said a single word in urbeese and nodded, as he switched off the detonator, and placed it back into his pouch. Pleased Jabba turned to his majordomo who was already on his way off the dais and approaching the bounty entered in some numbers on the holopad that Bib gave to him followed by Bib's authorization and the wrong sort of transition went down in the right sort of way.

The mighty huts laughter once more echoed throughout the chamber as C3PO quickly made his way off the dais and into the shadows.

"Bib also have a chamber prepared for our friend here," commanded made his way to a narrow alcove and disappeared into the shadows and sat down.

"Of course master," Bib said as he quickly hurried off to carry out his masters bidding.

"Boushh you are of course welcome to any food, drink, or, women." Jabba smiled sinisterly as he shifted his grip as he turned Oola around and exposing her pert naked breasts to everyone in his throne room.

"How would you like to entertain my guest, my sweet?" Jabba spoke softly in a mocking tone to Oola. With that, he squeezed her naked breasts, eliciting a small cry from the slave dancer. Boushh tried to ignore Jabba's molestations of his slave as she turned walked over to sit in an inconspicuous spot not eager to draw attention to himself.

The green skinned dancing girl swallowed as she turned to look upwards to meet her master's intimidating gaze. Her ample chest was once again bare to everyone's gaze, but she didn't care as long as she lived another day longer.

She knew never to open her mouth to protest as she quieted herself, she submissively fell against him, averted her gaze, and prepared herself for another night of disgusting rape. However the disgusting Hutt crime lord had other idea's in his twisted mind.

"You will satisfy Boushh tonight!" Jabba smirked as his green slimy tongue slid down and caressed Oola's neck and naked breast leaving a wet trail of slime upon her. Oola groaned and closed her eyes as she struggled to hide her disgust. Nevertheless Oola, knowing that she had no choice, nodded and whimpered softly.

Oola bowed down and let a grammoren guard grab her chain from Jabba and lead her away to Boushh's guest room. There Oola noticed that the bounty hunter had yet to arrive, so she spread herself out in front of the bed and raised her butt into the air in a brief stretch routine that would help keep her body nice and limber.

'I just hope that I am able to please him, just like Mistress said preform well and you will live to see the light of another day.'

Elsewhere someone approached Boushh's table. She soundlessly slid into the booth, catching the bounty hunter off guard. Boushh looked up to see one of Jabba's female slaves/dancers. She was a elegant red-spotted lavender-skinned alien woman with bright puffy orange-red hair. She wore a tight purple bodysuit that brought out the curves of her figure.

"Hi handsome." Rystall whispered softly in a warm purr.

"Mind if I sit here?"Boushh stared at the woman in silence for a moment as she took in the slave woman whom was sitting across from him.

"I saw you a few moments ago. You're the bounty hunter, who brought in that wookie aren't you?" the dancer asked even as she flashed Boushh a flirtatious smile. The half theeen/human slave quickly reached one of her hands across the leg of the bounty hunter; even as she brought the other out and ran it across the waist of the urbeese hunter, in a subtle invitation of what she was willing to offer.

Boushh still refused to speak even as the red haired slave woman remove her hand from the hunters leg only to reach up to caress the nose of the bounty hunter's helmet as she leaned forward.

"My name is Rystall. What's yours?"

After a brief pause, the Ubese hunter spoke.

"Boussh, my name is Boussh." he said flatly in his electronically-filtered voice.

"You look like someone who could use a good time," Rystall continued with a seductive smile upon her beautiful face.

"Unlikely so no thank you." Boussh's electronic voice sounded. The hunter reached into her pocket and pulled a one-hundred credit chip and tossed it over to the slave. Rystall scooped it up, but was determined to continue, to press the hunter undeterred to take no for an answer. Only for her target to slid around to the other side of the booth. Rystall watched with a frown on her delicate face as the hunter stood up with his long rifle staff in hand, and walked off toward the hall where the guest quarters were. Rystall watched Boushh.

Her eyes followed him through the crowd smiling to herself again. Rystall hopped out of the booth and strolled over to the hall determined to follow the hunter.

'Humph if this hunter so eagerly tosses away a hundred credit chip, then he is obviously loaded. Just like Mistress said nothing ventured nothing gained.' Rystall thought as she followed softly unbeknownst to Boush.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you like this story. Its real title is:

"As a slave, Leia has to learn how to fuck with women too."

I couldn't put that on the title part. This is a porn story with very little plot. Leia has sex with different alien women in the harem of Jabba's palace. All of these women are aliens native to the star wars universe.

If any of you have any alien women you want to see Leia get together with leave a review with your suggestion. Also if any of you want the unedited story chapters send me a PM.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 A new Slave is added!

Chapter 2 - A new slave is added!.

I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters. They belong to george lucus and Disney! I make no money of this.

Hello everyone! I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. I had to edit it to keep the witch hunters off me. If you want the unedited version of this chapter send me a PM.

Leia struggled to not resist as Rystall, Oola and Lyn'Me stripped off her bounty hunter garb. Jabba licked his lips in vile amusement at Leia's predicament.

Rystall, Oola and Lyn'Me took Leia's hands and lead the naked princess away. They began to quickly lead her down the dark corridors that made up the massive underbelly of Jabba's palace.

Sorry for the short chapter. As I said, I had to heavily edit this chapter. Now if you want the unedited chapters send me a PM.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Leia meets her mistresses!

Chapter 3. Meet Your Mistresses!

I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters. They belong to george lucus and Disney! I make no money of this.

Hello everyone! I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. I had to edit it to keep the witch hunters off me. If you want the unedited version of this chapter send me a PM.

Princess Leia was angry with herself, not to mention that her anger was further compounded by her nervousness of what fate would await her deep in the bowls of Jabba's palace. Leia knew that she had no one to blame for this situation but herself for she had insisted upon coming on this mission.

Her mind loosely drifted back the objections of Mon Mothma as she had stated extensively that this mission would be too dangerous. In addition to that fact, which was further compounded by the fact that she herself was one of the last members of the royal family of Alderaan and the possibility of her death and her lose would be a significant blow to the Alliance.

Other members of the Alliance hierarchy somewhat sympathized with her plight. But they too echoed similar sentiments as Mon Mothma. While they recognized how valuable a fighter Han Solo was to have to the cause. They also voiced strong objections to Leia putting herself in needless danger and risk her safety all for the sake of one person.

Granted Leia knew that she was no stranger when it came to taking risks, and taking risks was something she was not really afraid. At the time, especially when it came to this mission, the plan seemed solid. But now she was not so sure. However the one thing she was sure of was that she knew she loved Han more than anything else. Not to mention she was willing to do just about anything to keep him safe.

But now the mission was in serious trouble. She had failed to free Han from his carbonite prison, and Chewbacca been taken away and most likely thrown in a cell.

Leia could see the six pig guards trudging along silently beside the two twe'lik the theeene and Leia. Leia could feel, Oola, Rystall and Lyn'me gently holding both of her hands in a silent show of support, for what it was worth.  
>The pig guards continued their show of force as they continued to escort the slave girls to their room which housed the harem. Leia struggled to pay them no mind as she thought about her options. Leia knew that escape was impossible now. Considering she could not overcome six of Jabba's gammorian guards, not to mention even if she got past them, the new problem would be how to get out of Jabba's palace.<p>

No, the princess knew that her best chance for survival was to put her trust in the resourcefulness of Luke. Leia could only hope that he could somehow salvage this situation, if indeed such a thing were possible. She also remembered that Lando would send Luke his transponder signal and quickly apprise him of the situation at hand.

Granted Leia had faith in Luke however a sudden thought crossed her mind that it would take him several days to form a new plan based on the information he received from Lando and it would also add several more days on to that to make his way to Jabba's palace and put whatever plan he created into action.

Leia carefully went over the figures in her head. She understood from experience that it took ten days to send a encoded signal that to Luke at Mos Eisley. Granted such a thing had to be done with the utmost care and concealment for fear of Jabba's techs intercepting the signal. For if they did they would surely find who sent it.

Adding two days for Luke to travel across the dune sea and avoid being identified by the empire. Add to that another two days to get inside, she figured she had at least two week to survive and stay alive in Jabba's palace.

Liea pulled her arm from the green skinned twe'lik grip. She tried to run it through her hair before she hit the leather band that held it back in a simple bun as part of her "Boushh" costume.

The princess let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Leia knew she could face torture or even death on this mission, however this did nothing to ease her fear. She had once been forced to endure the nightmarish pain of a mental probe from an Imperial Interrogator Droid. The experience left her chastised but stronger however that did nothing alleviate the fear of the unknown of what awaited her.

The slave girls continued leading her down the hallway, flanked by the guards, ever onwards down the twisting dimly light corridors until Leia had entirely lost all sense of direction.

They arrived at a steel door which swished open with a touch of one of the guard's huge

fingers.

Leia found herself being half dragged and pushed into the mysterious room. Where ever she was it was dark. A soft "click" signified that that door was shut and locked. Suddenly the lights came back on reveling smooth white, ceilings, floors and walls. The whole room was shockingly clean and disturbingly sterile. As if whoever dwelled in this place demanded the utmost perfection in regards to keeping this place clean and germ free.

"This has to be the cleanest place in Jabba's palace. Where are we?" Leia whispered softly. The three slave girls gave her no reply as they forced Leia to advance forwards.

A rush of cool air seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. The cold made Leia shiver as it brushed across her naked body. Leia felt the green and white skinned twe'liks give her a gentle but firm push forwards. Leia felt Rystall took both her hands and pulled her forwards softly as if to offer some form of reassurance. Upon further inspection Leia noticed that the room wasn't as empty as she had first thought.

It clean sterile walls, ceiling and floor were filled with a vast cornucopia of odd and outright strange looking machinery and computers. An spacious ultra thin half circle metallic circular chair descended from the ceiling. Two blinking lights flashed near the head rest. A second metallic circular chair rose upwards from the floor. A small thin pole rose upwards out of the floor neatly beside the chair. The clear bag bubbled as it was began to get filled with a clear viscous liquid for some unknown purpose.

The strange machinery seemed to be interspersed throughout the room. There was a hydraulic machine which had a long hose with a funny looking nozzle attached to it. A series of sturdy shiny shackles and chains, mixed in with smooth warm leather buckles were hung loosely from the ceiling in one corner.

A hint of warm spice blended in with several other intoxicatingly relaxing smells began to tickle Leia's nose. They began to lull her into a state of hyper-relaxation. Each aroma began to make Leia feel warm and comfortable, not to mention slightly light headed, as the twisted mixture began permeate her body. Leia soon felt her fears melt away and she began to subconsciously push them into the furthest corners of her unconscious mind, determined to banish them forever, along with the horrible memories that had happened mere hours before.

Suddenly Leia's eyes noticed a large red colored curtain that seemed at appear out of nowhere. It seemed oddly out of place in the pure white room. The red curtain seemed to signify some-sort of doorway which apparently led to another area of this large room.

Leia let her eyes to continue to take in the odd assortment of contraptions that decorated the mysterious room when the suddenly the curtain was moved to one side.

Three alien women stepped slowly and gracefully through, letting the red curtain flow shut with barely a whisper. The first had red skin and black hair. The second had blue skin, black hair and red eyes. The third had green almost reptilian skin, long black hair and sharp finger nails adorned her hands. Each of them had long slender figures. Muscles blended into their bodies adding onto their alien beauty. Then to complete the picture each of these strange ethereal alien women were gifted with a pair of luscious ample breasts, which hung large and full of perkiness; never showing any signs of sagging.

"A Chiss, a Falleen and a Zeltron. Could the things I must be smelling be a mixture of that Falleen and Zeltron's pheromones?" Leia paused for a moment in her musings as all three of their eyes locked on the naked princess like some kind of predatory bird of prey that had just spotted its next meal.

**_(Lemon has been edited out. Sorry guys I don't want the witch hunters on me. If you want the full lemon pm me. I'll email_ it.)**

**_Hello everyone. I finally have time to update my work. Sorry it so short. But its the best I could do. I am working on backing up my fanfic work._**

Cheers dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Dreams and after math

I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters. They belong to george lucus and Disney! I make no money of this.

Hello everyone! The only characters I own are Amnora, Delphi, Eial, Aiel, and Iela.

There's been an 'unfortunate' incident involving my art laptop, a friend of mine, a can of soda and four spoonful's of pure unfiltered idiocy.

There's going to be less stories for a while until I can work up the funds to get it replaced or possibly call in some favors to get a reasonable replacement.

Sorry every one. Loves and kisses though~ I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. I had to edit it to keep the witch hunters off me. If you want the unedited version of this chapter send me a PM.

:: Slave Leia Learns her place chapter 4 Dark dreams and the aftermath ::

Leia was extremly weak she could barely move. The princess crawled through the dark disgusting underbelly of the vast monastery, that the crime lord had taken over. Leia fell against a damp wall exhausted tired from running down the corridors that seemed all the same each with no end in sight.. It was at that moment that Leia thought that she heard someone or something singing.

The princess listened, but she couldn't understand the words but it souned beautifull to her. She felt her way around the dark corners and dimly light hallways. Her ears slowly but surely perked up as she struggled to find the source of the strange but hauntingly beautiful song.

Suddenly a door opened in front of her. Piping hot steam rose to meet her face. The sudden shock from the difference in temperature temporarily sent Leia flinching. The princess soon found herself walking through the doorway from which the steam originated. The door quickly slammed shut and Leia found that she couldn't see very far due to the steam in front of her face. It was strange to find such a hot wet sauna like atmosphere on this desert planet. Leia's bare toes touched cold stone under her a welcome contrast to the dry ever shifting sand that had been under her feet.

Leia squinted her eyes for a few moments, in an attempt to better judge her surroundings. For a few brief moments Leia could almost swear she thought she could see the faint outline of some humanoid like life form in the hot steamy mist. But who and what was it, were the questions that were quickly becoming a concern for Leia.

Leia slowly made her way forwards all the while wondering how she was going to get back out through the door way, due to the door being shut and locked. She still couldn't see very far in front of her. The princess heard a hiss behind her, as she hit something hard infront of her. Slowly the hot mists parted. Leia appeared to be standing next to a massive pool filled with hot water. The tube itself seemed to be to source of the mist that covered the strange room in which Leia now found herself in.

Leia looked down deep in the colored water. The water in the massive pool was a cornucopia of chemicals, and healing minerals. This twisted concoction created a mix of turquoise and aqua blue. The water seemed to be alive as it bubbled swaying back and fourth. It seemed to have a life of its own, as it churned and boiled. Suddenly the water arose in the air like a reverse water fall and slowly something was emerging from it. It looked like a humanoid figure but suddenly it tummbled back down with a thunderous splash. Then something barely broke the surface and began to swim toward Leia.

As the water tummbled down. Something barely broke the surface and swam twoards leia. The water reached the edge of the large stone pool it rose up and wraped it's self around Leia. It caressed her. The water seemed to semi solidify as it striped off Leia's tatered cloths leaving her naked. The water seemed to echo the same beautifull song she had heard earlier.

Suddenly the water reformed itself into a solid mass in the tub and the water fell downwards showing off its hidden treasure. Leia looked onwards in shock as the water fell it reveled it's secret to her, in its place was a beautiful woman.

She had deep red skin and long raven dark hair that tumbled to her shoulders. Predatory gold colored eyes gazed upon Leia. She smiled showing perfect teeth. Her breasts were ample large, with soft blue nipples. She had a glorious athletic body and just the slightest hint of a six pac. Her pussy was firm, clean of any hair, and her slit was large and enflamed seemed to be pulsing. She turned around and Leia was in shock. The red skinned woman then walked on top of the water and stood next to Leia.

Leia struggled to look at the woman in front of her. To look at this women was to look at perfection of the female form. She had pointed finger nails painted black. Her head was surrounded by thick layer of raven dark hair that tumbled down to her shoulders. Her face was fine featured like some one had suggesded in making a ancient goddess come to life. The woman's golden eyes gazed upon Princess Leia in a cold predatory fashion, as if she were attempting to peer beneath the princess's flesh and into her soul.

The woman's flesh was tight and toned but yet curvaceous. Her breasts were ample, enormous yet perky and firm. A small gold ring pierced each of her nipples in the middle of her breasts. Her stomach showed just the slightest hint of an six pack beneath her radiant skin. The red women's navel was firm and it looked enticing. Her pussy was divoide of pubic hair it was completely shaven. The soft angry red pink inside of her pussy could always be seen through the permanently enflamed lips.

When she turned around Leia was treated to a tightly toned muscular ass. The alien woman's cheeks were so toned it wasn't necessary to spread them to see the puckered wrinkled hole that was her anus. Her legs were slender, long, with her toenails painted black.

Leia blinked as the red woman reached one of her hands out and placed two of her fingers across her lips.

"Shh, say nothing precious. Just relax, I'm a dream, Leia. But soon you will know me better. My name is Amnora and I'm glad you could make it." The woman purred.

Amnora continued to look upon Leia with the same predatory golden hypnotic gaze.

"I know Jabba expectes you to pleasure him." Amnora smiled at Leia as she continued to gently attempt to seduce the princess.

"But don't worry you won't have to if you don't want to. Soon you will know me and I will know you better. Soon you will learn to appreciate me, and all that I do for you. My slaves will keep you safe. You will pleasure me, and I will make sure that you are satisfied as well. I'll return the favor, I will make you cry, I'll make you scream. I am coming for you Leia. I want you and I intend to have you. Not just for one night of bliss, but all that come after that. I'll make you experience things so sensual, erotic, and pleasurable. Now how about a small taste, a little hint at what is to come. Quite your mind."

Leia felt herself relax as she found herself laying down in the mist covered room. Amnora smiled with dark delight as she brought her hands up in a small arch. Even as the warm water dripped down her naked body Leia saw Amnora spread them out and suddenly several bolts of black lightning crackled between her hands.

"Once I am done with you, Leia you won't be able to move for two months. I will not give you back to Jabba I will keep you for myself. You are young and you are strong. You are going to make a fine Sith." She let out a pleased smile at Leia. Leia gazed at strange woman in front of her in a trance as the bolts of black lightning began to strike her. Leia felt herself twist and scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain rocketed across her flesh, as she began to twitch on the cold hard floor.

Amnora stopped a few moments latter as she got up and got back in the water. She began to paddle slowly across the large pool and slid silently out and sat across the way. She slowly stood up and a began to Leia from across, gazing down upon her coldly.

Before Leia could respond, Amnora asked. "Have you ever made love to a woman?"

"I, I well, I..." Leia found that she could not answer for the truth Leia soon found that she could no acknowledge it to herself. So she struggle to reply quickly coming out of her trance. "I will I never had and never will!" Leia lied.

"I think I can change you and your opinion on that matter." Amnora whispered with a subtle nod. Paying no mind to the fact that the princess had poorly lied. The Sith woman then jumped into the water once more and swiftly swam back across. She reached down and paying no mind to Leia's injured state dragged Leia up off the floor.

"Join me in the water, it will feel fine." Amnora cooed.

_**"::""::"LEMON EDITED OUT SORRY EVERYONE!"::""::"**_

She stopped short of showing Leia everything she could do and ruining all the surprises. Leia fell asleep in Amnora's arms.

Princess Leia struggled to open her eyes. Her entire naked body was covered in sweat. An ach rose up across her tired body, a pain signifying the testament of the last "training session" the princess had to endure at the hands of one of Jabba's slave girls. A cold sweet covered her bare naked body as Leia lay on the large bed in the strange room. All Leia knew was that the blue skinned Chiss doctor had be ordered to brainwash her. This was done in order to help facilitate her compliance and prepare Leia's mind and body for indoctrination into Jabba's harem. Ultimately by the end of the work Leia would be a proper sex slave for Jabba.

Leia let out a low moan as she forced her eyes to obey her will.

"I hope that Lando is alright. For that matter I'm sure he's having a easier time then I am." The princess grimaced and winced as she struggled to set up. Strangely enough she paid no attention to her nudity, nor did Leia attempt to cover herself.

"What was that? Was it real. It certainly felt real." Leia shivered at the memory of the sexual nightmare if it could be called one.

"Was she real?" Leia breathed in and out in an attempt to calm herself.

Unbeknownst to Leia another naked alien woman emerged from the shadows.

A long mess of white hair danced down her shoulders and her back. Her skin was ebony-hued, rippling with subtle muscles as she moved gracefully. Amber-colored visor watched Leia as she ran her tongue across her lower lip. A smile that was mocking and full of promise as the alien woman watched the naked confused princess. The woman brought her arms down and began to run her hands across her chest, over her full, taut breasts. Her fingers continued to slid across her subtle muscular stomach, and down her thighs with obvious pleasure.

A amber colored visor covered her non existent eyes.

Miraluka woman reached out and began to gently stroke Leia's back. The strange woman smiled softly as she reached out and kissed Leia across her back.

Leia jumped forwards in shock at the appearance of another strange alien woman who had somehow snuck up upon her.

"Who are-" Leia paused at she took in the sight of the naked woman.

"My name is Delphi. I know who you Princess Leia." The Miraluka woman asked quickly as if somehow foreseeing Leia's questions before she could ask them.

"You are a Miraluka. Its said that your race doesn't have eyes, and that you see everything through the force?" Leia paused for a moment. The Miraluka woman smiled as she continued to "look" at Leia in her own way.

"Yes, what you know about my race is true. I am glad that you have some knowledge of my race and that you are not afraid of us. That will make things so much easier."

Delphi paused a moment as if she were carefully measuring her next words carefully. "I know that you have meet the local doctor in the harem Doctor Eial."

Leia felt goosebumps rise up across her naked skin at the mention of the chiss woman's name.

Delphi smiled sadly as if she could see Leia's reaction with physical eyes that she did not have.

"Doctor Eial isn't so bad once you get to know her. For all her faults she does care for us here. Doctor Eial keeps everyone healthy and healed. I myself serve a similar function as well here in the harem. I'm no medical doctor like she is, however I do have special talents of my own of sorts. But for the most part I specialize in counselling, and keeping everyone here mentally healthy as well. You might say that I am something of a physiatrist of sorts. So if you ever want to talk I will listen." Delphi said in a warm soothing voice, which for a moment Leia felt a strange sense of calm at hearing the woman's voice almost as if her brain was being given an orgasm.

Leia felt herself begin to calm down and regain a level head.

"Now just relax and why don't you tell me what is bothering you?" Delphi said softly.

"Who said anything was bothering me?" Leia stiffened in a brief moment of shock and anger.

Delphi struggled to hold back a smirk.

"Just because I don't have eyes like you doesn't mean that I am blind and don't see. I can see that you are in pain and your body is tired and it searches for rest. Now Leia why don't you just close your eyes, take a breath, and tell everything."

Seeing that she obviously wasn't going anywhere. Leia did as was instructed. Slowly but surely Leia found herself telling the mysterious sage like Miraluka everything. Delphi didn't interrupt Leia during her story. Leia held nothing back and told her rather long lengthy tale to Delphi.

Once she was done Delphi let out a soft sigh.

"Well Leia I am happy to say that you aren't nuts, now before you ask, that isn't a clinical term. Its clear that you have had many challenges and obstacles in your life. No one is born to be a leader. It is a choice everyone makes for themselves. Sometimes you overcome your trials and sometimes you don't. That is the nature of the universe.

Success is never certain, defeat is never certain. A leader is only as good as the cause he or she believes in and for that matter a leader is only as good as the people who serve under them. For a leaders greatest strength is the ability to make others great and that you have succeed at doing. Also just know that no one can be a hero all the time, every minute of everyday. Sometimes its okay to do nothing. Its okay to just relax and meditate on your problems and I am certain that in time the answer will come to you. Now what else is bothering you."

Leia shivered at Delphi's words as the memory of the sexual nightmare rushed back into her. Once more Leia quickly told Delphi of the strange red skinned woman who had appeared in her sexual nightmare.

Delphi frowned upon hearing Leia's tale.

"Well Leia dreams are sometimes said to be the way of the unconscious mind breaths, so to speak. What I mean is dreams can mean everything and nothing at the same time. Your unconscious mind might just be trying to process all the events that have been happening to you.

Dreams are often full of symbols obscure things. The mind is a complex multilayered thing. The mind is not like a box, to be opened and have it contents examined at ones leisure and convenience. The mind is a living breathing thing, and sometimes the mind has to discover things for itself.

Whatever message your mind is trying to send to you I am sure that you, will know it in good time. Now then." Delphi paused for a moment as she reached out and gently held Leia's head in her arms. Slowly Delphi began to whisper soft nothings into Leia's ear, while she began to rock Leia back and forth in her arms like a mother would her tired child.

Leia soon found herself entranced by Delphi's soft voice and gentle actions and fell asleep. Once that was done Delphi began to whisper into Leia's ear.

"Shh Leia, you will know her in good time Leia. Just know that it will happen alright my beautiful girl." She whispered softly, smiling at Leia. Her eyebrows narrowed on top of her visor with speculation as she ran them over the princess silently judging her and, liking what she "saw".

"Just relax Leia." Delphi said softly. you are beginning to accept what is happening. Don't fight it. Its your calling in life don't resist it. Our beautiful leader came to you in a dream and what she did to you in that dream was meant to welcome you into the fold. So in answer to your question yes, what happened to you was real in a way beautiful, I assure you. Amnora will come to you again soon. You are one of us now." her voice was low and hot against Leia's ear.

Leia unconsciously shuddered as Delphi's words echoed hollowly in the princess's turmoil-laden mind.

_**"::""::"Lemon Removed sorry!"::""::"**_  
>Leia's unconscious mind foreboding warring with the sudden desire for her new friend she had found in Delphi. Delphi's naked flesh pressed against Leia. The closeness was stirring in a sexual reaction in Leia's subconscious. The smell the musky scent of her skin and the sharp tang of her sex as Leia's was growing wet with a surprising strength that shocked Delphi, making the alien sex slave wetter.<p>

"You will come to me, when you have troubles. I will help to ease your burdens. You will come to me for knowledge and wisdom. I will give you to love and to help you feel loved. You will give yourself to me as my student. I will teach you everything you will know about sex and so much more. Now sleep, and rest." Delphi whispered her sexual agenda against Leia's ear, her words were full of all the promises to care for her to come, and the many pleasures she was going to have with Leia.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please. If you want the full chapter send me a pm. Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
